bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hope Celvashti
Hope is the daughter of the late Fullbringer Kylar Blackwolf and Quincy Kairi Celvashti. Appearance Baby Hope, like her father and mother, has light grey, almost white, devoid of any noticeable pigment. She's small and quite fragile with skin somewhere between the Hawaiian descent of Kairi and the pale British line of Kylar. Her face is soft and round, still very much that of a child's, and her eyes are a piercing green, a recessive trait she picked up. Thanks to Shinra's extensive wardrobe for the girl, she can be found in anything from a pink hoodie to a white dress, although her dress in no way resembles the simple and dark garb of Kylar or the 50s clothing of Kairi. Teen At the age of 17, Hope has grown to her full height of 5'5". Her skin, hair and eyes would all remain the same, but she has completely lost any trace of her baby fat, she's even begun to develop a muscle tone from her training with Sherner Quent and Marcus Kapper. Now that she's older, Hope has taken quite a liking to the colour green,often wearing green dresses, hoodies, shirts or jewellery. Although the one constant accessory she has is a platinum ring on her left index finger, passed down from her Grandmother, to Kylar, to Kairi and then her. This ring also acts as he Quincy Cross, so will disappear whenever she wants to have her Katana out, which with Hope, is quite a lot. Often she'll just have it own and swinging around because she's bored. Personality Describe how your OC acts. Likes Dislikes History N/A Powers and Abilities Hirenkyaku: If only on a basic level, Hope is able to manipulate the reshi particles around herself to allow her to move at a high speed, invisible to most who can't move like that themselves or aren't used to it. Adept Swordswoman: From the training she received from Sherner, Hope has developed a sword style very similar to that of her father, albeit lacking the same precision and speed. She knows a couple of their eight techniques, but can only battle using her katana for now, not the multiple weapons Kylar and Sherner use. Adept Close Combatant: Like with her training in the blade, Hope is also fairly proficient in general close combat, armed or not. Her agility is incredibly impressive for one her age, and combined with natural flexibility means that she can dodge a number of strikes, even while in awkward positions. Quincy Cross Her Quincy cross is less of a cross, and more a simple ring. It was passed down to the girl through her father's line and her mother, and had in the past served as the fullbring object for two Fullbringers, as well as a semi-official engagement ring. She wears it on her left index finger and it will glow white before her weapon is released. Spirit Weapon Hope's spirit weapon is an ornate Katana. It has a hilt wrapped in a traditional green and a white wisp of fabric hanging off the end. The blade is of traditional length and it had a Tsuba in the shape of a flower. When released the blade with glow white for a few seconds before fading to merely look like normal steel. Soothing Blade Hope's katana will glow white with her reiatsu, and even trail it slightly if she's putting enough power into the technique. Whilst the blade is in this state, if she stabs, slashes or cuts the target in anyway with her weapon then they will feel a slight boost in their stamina and wounds around their body will start to seal up, slowly. If she cuts them multiple times on a spot where they are severely injured then the healing will be more concentrated, but also more cost to her. Holy judgement By pushing her use of Hirenkyaku to it's limit, Hope will dash around the opponent, flipping, ducking and weaving while she blips in and out of sight. Her blade with glow golden instead of the yellow of before and each of the strikes she lands while dashing around them will pass through without harming them in anyway what so over. Once done she will retreat to a safe distance and snap her fingers, causing the wounds to all open up at once, with a bit more damage than if she had caused them manually. Vollständig After releasing this technique, a pillar of white light will envelop Hope completly for a few seconds. Gradually it will fade to finally reviel her to have grown longer hair with even less of a pigment, two wings of the same colour and a white dress with detached sleeves. In each hand she holds a glowing white blade, as if she were using 'Soothing Blade', except these ones won't have any healing properties unless she wishes them too. Angel's Strike From each glowing blade Hope is able to send out a Getsuga like wave multiple times, often using her high speed technique and wings to get to various vantage points. However, upon impact the energy waves won't harm someone, instead the will wrap around their body and fade away to nothing. Once they have faded into the opponent nothing will happen for a minute (two turns), but after this time they will find the area where the energy hit glowing along their skin, burning the area slightly before a pillar of explosive energy erupts out from them, much like her release. Except unlike that, this technique causes a massive amount of damage which is unavoidable if they didn't first avoid the energy blasts. Ginto She takes one ginto and throws it up in front of her when an opponent is at a close range. Once she clicks her fingers the capsule erupts in a blue light that will blind/stun the target for one turn. This technique uses a silver tube to create a large blast.The blast is capable of cushioning the impact of a fall with Reiryoku contained inside a Ginto. A film of Reishi emitted from a thrown Ginto surrounds the enemy. This technique forms a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross which envelops its target. It is a bind and will last for one turn. If the target’s Rei is 3 higher than the user's Sei the technique will fail. This Ginto creates a rectangular beam of reiatsu. It will fly forward in a straight line, slicing through anything that gets in it's way. Statistics Trivia * Her face claim is Konpaku Youmu. Quotes Optional. Gallery Hope1.jpg Hope2.jpg Hope3.jpg Hope4.jpg Hope5.jpg Hope6.jpg Hope7.jpg Hope8.jpg Hope9.jpg Hope10.jpg Hope11.jpg Hope12.jpg Hope13.jpg Hope14.jpg Hope15.jpg Hope16.jpg Hope17.jpg Hope18.jpg Hope19.jpg Hope20.jpg Hope21.png Hope22.jpg